Razones
by Seddie239
Summary: 9:52pm: Tienes problemas para creerme que te amo seguramente, y no te culpo, así que te mandare razones de por qué lo hago hasta que me respondas.


**Referencias:**

**Cuando haya mayúsculas, significa que gritan. Cuando la letra sea **_**de esta manera**_** (cursiva), son pensamientos y/o palabras que se me da por destacar. La letra en negrita como esta, son los mensajes de texto que Freddie y Sam se mandan entre sí. Ténganlo en cuenta.**

**¡Espero y les guste!**

**Razones**

- ¡Déjame sola, Benson! - grito Sam, tratando de librarse del agarre de su novio. - Suéltame de una vez, inútil.

- No lo voy a hacer hasta que me escuches. - Freddie soltó un suspiro. - Por favor, solo escúchame. - le rogo, sujetando aun mas fuerte su mano. Su voz sonaba tan..._ rota_. A Sam le rompía el alama verlo así, pero no pensaba lanzarse en sus brazos y decirle que todo estaba bien. No después de lo que había ocurrido.

La rubia tomo una bocanada de aire y lo miro directo a los ojos.

- Te dije que me sueltes, Benson. Suéltame ya. - dijo entre dientes, tratando de contener las lagrimas.

- Pero solo escucha lo que te voy a de-... - el castaño no pudo terminar su oración, pues su novia se sacudió de tal manera que hizo que el la terminara por soltar. Se quedo frente a él, aun conteniendo aquellas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

- ¿QUE QUIERES QUE ESCUCHE? ¿QUE TU BESO EN LA FIESTA DE BRENDA CON JENNIFER NO FUE NADA? ¿QUE ME AMAS Y NO ME QUIERES PERDER? ¡ESAS SON PURAS MENTIRAS, FREDDIE! Y LO SABES. - volvió a tomar otra bocanada de aire para calmarse, y trago saliva. - Me usaste de la manera ma-...

- ¡NO TE USE! NUNCA TE HARIA ESO. Sam, yo... ¡Maldición! Era una fiesta y estaba bastante borracho, ella se aprovecho de mí y me empezó a coquetear. Le rose los labios cuando me di cuenta de lo que hacía y la solté. Alguien habrá tomado una foto e hizo que se difundiera por toda la escuela y todos se enteraran, incluyéndote... - comento bastante avergonzado, furioso, y adolorido, todo de una vez.

- Yo... Yo ya no te creo más nada. - dijo la pequeña rubia, negando su cabeza y mirando hacia abajo. Sin dejar que Freddie protestara, agarro su chaqueta y salió de la casa Benson.

Lo único que Freddie atino a hacer fue sentarse en el sillón y pasar sus manos por su cabello.

...

**9:40pm: Seguro que ahora estarás en tu casa, tirada en la cama mirando el techo sin expresión alguna. Te conozco demasiado bien.**

**9:45pm: Ese beso entre Jennifer y yo significo nada para mí. Yo te amo a ti y solo a ti. **

**9:52pm: Tienes problemas para creerme que te amo seguramente, y no te culpo, así que te mandare razones de por qué lo hago hasta que me respondas.**

**10:00pm: Adoro como tu risa puede alumbrarme el día. **

**10:03pm: Amo como preferís usar mi ropa antes que la tuya, con la excusa de que la mía es más cómoda.**

**10:05pm: Por cierto, amo como te ves en mi ropa, la manera en que todo te queda gigantesco te hace ver adorable. **

**10:11pm: Amo como arrugas la nariz cuando te reis. **

**10:17pm: Me encanta como no te importa lo que los demás digan.**

**10:25pm: Te ves hermosa con o sin maquillaje, sábelo.**

**10:33pm: Amo como cantas en la ducha pensando que nadie te escucha, aunque yo si lo hago.**

**10:41pm: Por dios, adoro tu voz. Es preciosa.**

**10:50pm: Me gusta como cuando te enrojeces tus mejillas se ponen carmesí y todo tu cuerpo se torna rosa. **

**11:01pm: Tus ojos son los más hermosos que vi en mi vida.**

**11:15pm: Amo cuan ansiosa te volves en las montañas rusas. **

**11:23pm: Tus labios son perfectos.**

**11:39pm: Como tu pelo.**

**11:44pm: Y tu pequeña nariz.**

**11:52pm: Para mi sos completamente perfecta. **

**12:01am: Adoro como sabes en lo que pienso sin siquiera preguntarlo.**

**12:08am: Amo cuantas comas usas cada vez que escribís.**

**12:16am: Nunca en mi vida vi tantas comas en un texto.**

**12:31am: Amo como te reis de los chistes de Carly por muy malos que sean, solo para hacerla sentir mejor. **

**12:44am: Amo que comas lo suficiente como para alimentar a una aldea entera por un mes en solo un almuerzo y aun así no aumentes ni medio kilo.**

**12:53am: Me encanta lo sencilla que sos. **

**12:59am: Adoro como tu flequillo se corre para un costado cuando dormís. **

**1:02am: Amo como te vez cuando dormís. **

**1:08am: Sos bastante fotogénica, ¿sabías? **

**1:17am: Amo como no sos solo mi novia pero además mi mejor amiga. **

**1:23am: Amo la manera en la que roncas. **

**1:36am: Amo como se te iluminan los ojos cuando sonreís.**

**1:43am: Amo acurrucarme con vos a la noche, hablando de cualquier cosa que se nos ocurra. **

**1:52am: Amo hornear galletas con vos aunque te comas la mitad mientras las preparamos. **

**2:04am: Adoro como oles en las mañanas. **

**2:16am: Olvídate de eso, amo como oles siempre. **

**2:23am: Amo como decís no tener cosquillas, pero apenas acerco mis dedos te matas de la risa.**

**2:32am: Reitero, amo escuchar tu risa. Es uno de los sonidos más dulces del mundo.**

**2:40am: Amo como sos dura como una roca, pero cuando se trata de Carly te ablandas enseguida y te volves una dulce. **

**2:53am: Amo que seas tan bajita, y para besarme te tengas que poner en puntas de pie.**

**3:01am: Amo que cuando estés enojada se te inflen las mejillas y se te ponga la cara roja.**

**3:15am: Es lo más tierno que vi, ¿sabes?**

**3:37am: Amo que al final de una pelea, si ves que me tome algo en serio, me digas que era solo broma y me beses. **

**3:59am: Amo poder besarte cuando quiera, donde quiera. **

**4:13am: Me encanta que murmures mi nombre cuando dormís, es muy dulce saber que soñas conmigo. **

**4:22am: Amo como me amas. **

**4:29am: Amo como estas definitivamente leyendo todos estos mensajes pero aun asi no me vas a responder.**

**4:30am: Por favor responde. **

**4:37am: Amo decirle a la gente que sos mi novia.**

**4:47am: Adoro tener el derecho de poder decir que sos mía. **

**4:58am: Estos cansadísimo pero bien sabes que no puedo dormir sin vos a mi lado. Por favor, volve a mi casa. Estoy preocupado.**

**5:02am: Te amo, Sam. Buenas noches, ¿o debería de decir buenos días? - Freddie.**

...

**11:03am: me hiciste llorar, inutil.**

**11:07am: aun asi, creo que te amo.**

**11:11am: ya voy para alla. te quiero, idiota. **

**11:15am: no es normal que este tan sentimental. cuando llegue te voy a hacer pagar, amor. xx**

...

**11:26am: Seguro, hermosa. **

**No es mi mejor fanfic, pero me divertí escribiéndolo. **

**Perdonen si hay algún horror ortográfico, o cambio demasiadas veces del pronombre 'tu' al 'vos'. Lo escribí a las seis de la madrugada y no tenía muchas ganas de revisar los errores.**

**Con respecto a Laberinto, estoy completamente trabada. Como verán mi idea de ese fic la forme hace alrededor de 2 años, y ya de alguna manera olvide como era el final de la historia. Para serles sinceros, me sigue gustando el argumento del fanfic pero la manera en que redacte todo y puse muchas notas de autor a mitad de historia me saca, no sé. Volviendo a lo anterior, ¿cómo creen/quieren que vaya a terminar esa historia? Denme ideas así puedo empezar a escribir hoy y a lo más tardar, este Domingo hay un nuevo capítulo. :) x**

**Si quieren saber algo, no sé, lo que sea sobre mis historias, alguna consulta, envíenmelo por Twitter ( allsamemistakes) o Tumblr ( .com)**

**Varia gente me pregunta cosas acá en anon y no sé cómo responderles, ¡así que por favor traten de preguntarme por ahí! **


End file.
